The present invention relates generally to the sewing attachment of piping or similar appearance-enhancing trimming of garment panels or other cloth material workpieces, and more particularly to an improved sewing procedure which simultaneously with the severing of the bobbin and needle threads contemplates trimming removal of the piping flush with the end of the workpiece, so as to obviate any trimming operation subsequent to the sewing operation.
In each known prior art sewing procedure for attaching edge piping to cloth materials, the individual material pieces are processed through the sewing machine in end--to--end alignment, while the piping is fed through a folding attachment so as to assume a covering relation about the aligned edges of the pieces so as to provide a finished appearance thereto, and stitched seam joins the piping to the material pieces. The procedure contemplates that the bobbin and needle threads of the attaching seam be severed to release the individual workpieces, and it is also required that the lengths of piping extending beyond the leading and trailing edges of the workpiece also be trimmed flush with these ends. These trimming operations add to the expense and handling of the workpieces.